Drabbles
by kisscuddletorture
Summary: Drabbles that I needed to get out of my head. Some are set in the comic universe, some in the cartoon universe. A lot of these I kinda just drop you into the middle of things, but hopefully there's enough context to figure out what's going on. All Beast Boy-centric. Warning: mental health disorders, sex, booze, drugs.


**Universe: Teen Titans cartoon**

 **Setting: Future AU**

 **Characters: Dick Grayson, Vic Stone (mentioned)**

No one had seen or heard from him in years. The only person who had any clue as to his whereabouts the last five years was Vic, and even he had only vague answers. Gar would occasionally get in touch with him one way or another and never the other way around since Vic had no way of contacting him. Sometimes he'd get a call from a payphone or a hotel phone and they'd chat for a bit. An hour, maybe more. He'd listen to Vic talk about whatever the League or the Titans, STAR Labs, his father or Sarah was up to, but would remain vague on his own goings-on.

'Last I talked to him he said he was somewhere in Africa. Togo, I think,' was the last update they had gotten from Vic. That was three months ago.

Besides that though, there was definitely something wrong with him. First thing he noticed about him was that he was looking really thin. Despite the baggy clothes he was wearing, the oversized navy blue sweater did little to hide the fact that he must have not had a decent meal in weeks.

Gar had never really been in especially great shape. He was certainly nowhere near Dick's muscled and stacked physique, but last time anyone had seen him, the young man could still boast a rather fit and toned body. Slim, but some muscle mass was visible on his arms, back and chest. Now though, his gaunt face and slight wrists gave away a much thinner, likely even slightly underweight build.

The second thing he noticed was that he sported a few new scars on his face. One ran from under his chin up to the corner of his lips on the right side of his face. On the left side he had one going from his ear to across his cheek.

The more Dick inspected this stranger who claimed to be his friend, the more injuries and damage to his body he found. The tip of his left ear looked to be missing, as was his right pinky finger along with a couple of teeth, and his left eye was partially red from bleeding. What he looked like under his clothes, Dick could only imagine.

His disheveled and cryptic state honestly worried him. The only thing he could wonder was what in the hell has Gar gotten himself into? Where has he been all these years? What has he been doing?

* * *

 **Universe: Comics**

 **Setting: pre-New52 Doom Patrol, AU**

 **Characters: Buddy Baker (aka Animal Man), Dr. Niles Caulder**

"You've been drugging him!?"

The man hardly looked up from the spreadsheets laid out on the table to address him. When he did it was with an air of annoyance, his precious work being oh so rudely disrupted.

"Watch your tone, Bernhard, it is rather accusatory," he clipped, "I've simply been _medicating_ him," Caulder corrected. Buddy found himself thinking that he's probably dealt with more infuriating people before, but couldn't really recall any at the time.

"I don't care what you call it, you need to stop. He doesn't need whatever you're giving him, he's fine."

"Oh, so you're the expert now? You know what's best for him?" Yeah, he really couldn't think of anyone more infuriating than the man before him, "Of course, what do I know? I've only been his primary physician and care taker since he was a child when he first landed in our lives," Caulder continued, his tone patronizing and his demeanor incorrigible.

But he wasn't incorrect. Caulder knew the most about Gar's very special and peculiar physiology, and even he admitted that he knew very little. If something went wrong, if the kid got hurt or sick, Caulder was the only one suited to treat him. But now the man was the one hurting him and making him sick.

"Yeah, well you don't _care_ what's best for him. Cliff warned me about you, you use people. Gar's just a tool for you and you're harming him! The drugs you're giving him isn't making him any better, it's just making him easier for you to control! He can't really talk back or say no if he's strung out all the time on fucking clonazepam!"

* * *

 **Universe: Teen Titans cartoon**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Characters: Vic Stone**

"Pay attention to me," his voice was low, "Pay attention to me when I'm trying to tell you something."

With himself and the others, Gar had no trouble looking at them when he spoke to them and making eye contact. It was something that he had to work on for a while, but over time his gaze grew steady and familiar. Vic noticed though that Gar would look at anywhere but the person he was talking to if that person wasn't someone he was already comfortable with.

Some of the other honorary Titans thought he was just being rude, and Roy even wagered Gar could be placed somewhere on the low end of the autism spectrum or something of the sort with the way his eyes would focus on anything but someone else. Others still weren't sure what to make of him and didn't quite trust him because they perceived him to be shifty.

* * *

 **Universe: Comics**

 **Setting: New 52**

 **Characters: Miguel Barragan**

Gar was unlike anyone he had ever met.

Kind, happy, and a bit wild. He could be distracted or preoccupied with his own thoughts at times, but when you had his focus he made you feel like you were the only other person in the room.

He liked pretty much anyone he met, but you could tell when he _took_ a liking to someone.

He leaned in just a little bit too close, and held eye contact for just a little bit too long. There was a gleam in his eyes and a smirk to his grin that promised all sorts of trouble.

* * *

 **Universe: Comics**

 **Setting: New 52**

 **Characters: Vic Stone, Miguel Barragan (mentioned)**

"What about you and Miguel? Are you two… together?"

That easy smile never faded from his lips, and when they parted to answer him he caught a flash of incredibly white teeth that seemed just a bit too sharp.

"Me and Miguel? No. He's a really good friend, and a couple times something almost _did_ happen, but," that 'but' hung in the air and Vic found himself wondering when he stopped breathing, "Well, he has a boyfriend back home that he's pretty devoted to, so I don't think anything will."

Breathing easy now, Vic returned his focus back to his work.

"I see. That's too bad."

Gar shrugged.

"It happens. Sometimes you meet someone at the wrong time. And sometimes you meet him at the right time."

Vic wasn't sure what to make of that, but the way Gar was looking at him made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yeah?"

* * *

 **Universe: Comics**

 **Setting: New 52**

 **Characters: Miguel Barragan**

It was supposed to be a just-for-fun, no-strings-attached kind of relationship. Gar wanted to explore a side of himself that he had never had the chance to before and Miguel always thought that he was kind of cute, whether he was red or green or whatever color in between. It didn't really matter because none of that really took away from his adorable crooked smile, sharp, bright eyes or toned, hairy body. And Miguel did always go a bit weak in the knees for hairier guys.

One night, after stopping a robbery and a quarter of a handle of tequila between them, Miguel found himself with Gar straddling his lap and furiously making out with him. They were both more than a little bit drunk, and their kisses more than a little bit sloppy, but what he remembered most was his hand gripped firmly around Gar's toned ass and Gar's mouth finding the tender spot on his neck that drove him wild.

After that night they had agreed to explore whatever the hell it was that they had further.

Sex with him was good. Hell, it was more than good; it was fucking fantastic. Gar was flexible and strong, making all those wild positions he's seen in porn actually possible. He lasted long, he was versatile, and he could take him, _all_ of him, in with just enough resistance.

Gar was also _vocal_. Grunts, groans, moans, hisses, sighs, desperate repeats of 'fuck, fuck, fuck', and finally his favorite, an urgent, needy 'Miguel, please' when he found the perfect rhythm and really needed to cum. Fuck he loved that. He could tease Gar all day just to hear it and never get bored.

Besides all that, he was just fun to be in bed with. And also like him, he liked it just a little bit rough.

"You make me want to smoke a cigarette after sex. Like how they do in the movies," Miguel had mentioned one night after Gar had finished blowing him. He was lying on his back with Gar lying just on top of him, his head resting on his chest and arms lightly hugging him. Miguel was running his fingers through those tresses of green hair as he felt Gar's laughter resonate from his chest into his own.

"Have you ever even smoked a cigarette?" Gar asked, a bit sleepily.

"No," Miguel smiled, "But you might change that."

"Mm. I don't want to taste smoker's breath when I'm kissing you."

* * *

 **Universe: Teen Titans cartoon**

 **Setting: Future**

 **Characters: Dick Grayson, Vic Stone, Kori Anders, Raven**

" _Changeling is a beloved local hero in Jump City. He suffered an episode of psychosis in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But neither his intentions nor actions were criminal. You had no right to arrest and detain him as one."_

" _His arrest and detainment was made only because of the threat he posed to the people around him, and to himself. Given his abilities he could have more than seriously harmed someone during his episode. Even if unintentionally, the safety and lives of civilians matter more than his comfort. We need to be able to control him until he's safe to be around. Until then, it is in the best interest for everyone that he remains in our custody."_

" _And who gets to determine when he is 'safe to be around'? You? You have given us no indication of his current whereabouts or wellbeing."_

" _To answer your inquiries, Mr. Logan is safe in our custody at Arkham Asylum. Before you jump down my throat about_ that _, he is being kept in a wing separate from the other inmates and is being treated and handled as a patient, not as an inmate himself. Full-time security has been appointed around him to ensure his safety. Hospitalization has been required so that trained medical professionals may monitor him for accurate diagnosis. Once the doctors have come to a conclusion, he will be kept for a little while longer so that he may adjust to whatever necessary treatments the doctors have prescribed him. He will be released when he is deemed stable."_

A remote control went flying through the air with enough force to break the screen, permanently putting the two politicians to silence.

Victor cussed, Kori cried, and Raven remained as silent as always.

"Arkham. They've put him in fucking Arkham Asylum," For once in his life, Dick could do nothing but sit and stare in disbelief. A feeling of despair and dread grew in the pit of his stomach. Arkham was for bad guys. The absolute worst of the worst. Killers, rapists, and terrorists belonged in Arkham Asylum. He wouldn't wish it on the majority of his enemies; they wouldn't survive a week. And now they had Gar locked up in there alongside the likes of the Joker.

"And did you catch the bit about the full-time security?"

"To protect him. Yeah, right. More like so that we won't be able to get near him without getting caught."


End file.
